Aether
Aether (天空 Tenkuu, Sky in the Japanese version) is a mastery skill learnt by Ike in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and by Master Lords in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | |Aether |(Skill)% |20 |2 consecutive hits; Comprises of Sol and Luna skills. |Occult Skill of the Lord and Hero classes; Can be assigned with the 'Occult Scroll'. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | |Aether |(Skill/2)% |30 |2 consecutive hits; Comprises of Sol and Luna skills. |Mastery Skill of the Vanguard class. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | |Aether |(Skill/2)% | - |2 consecutive hits; Comprises of Sol and Luna skills. |Class Skill of Level 5 Master Lords. |} Appearances Path of Radiance The Aether skill first appeared in ''Path of Radiance. This skill can be taught to Ike immediately after his promotion at the end of Chapter 17, where he has to use an Occult Scroll. This skill will take up 20 skill points. The skill is described as having two attacks in this game, comprising of the Sol and Luna mastery skills. This means that the first strike following the skill's activation will restore HP equal to the damage done to the enemy, followed by the enemy's Defense being halved. This is considered to be one of the best Mastery Skills in the game, owing to its unique functions and relatively high activation rate. Aether's activation rate is equal to Ike's actual skill stat. As Ike is capable of maxing his Skill stat of 27 with relative ease, he will thus have increased chances of activating Aether during battle. Radiant Dawn Aether reappears in Radiant Dawn, and is once more Ike's Mastery Skill. However, in this case, Ike will automatically obtain the Aether skill upon promotion to the Vanguard class. This is similar to the other characters in the game, where they automatically receive their Mastery skills upon reaching their respective third-tier classes. Much like its predecessor, Aether combines the effects of the Sol and Luna skills, but its activation rate is halved in this game. This is not necessarily dismal, as Ike will have a 20% chance of activating it with maxed skill. As all Mastery Skills have received significant upgrades in Radiant Dawn, Aether will deal increased damage upon striking the enemy. Aether's usability in this game is limited, however, as the final few bosses, including the Black Knight, Deghinsea, Sephiran and Ashera, possess the Nihil skill, effectively negating Ike's chances of activating it in battle. Also, when fighting Ashera in the end with Yune telling iIke to preform Aether, Yune goes into Ike's blade to make ike preform Great Aether; this move can only be used once when Ashera is at low health. Awakening Aether appears as a skill for Master Lords, and can be learned by both Chrom and Lucina. This skill allows its user to perform both the Sol and Luna skills in two strikes, and has an activation rate of (Skill/2)%. Though Chrom has to be a level 5 Master Lord to learn the skill, Lucina and any other daughter of Chrom's will inherit the skill, even if Chrom has not learned it yet. Noncanon Appearances Super Smash Bros Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Aether is used by Ike as his 'Up B' move, effectively working as a means for him to recover. It resembles the first hit of the actual Aether attack, where he throws his sword into the the air and somersaults before landing. It is considered to be a less effective 'recovery move' as compared to the other recovery moves in the game, as Ike may will fall rapidly to the ground after his jump, and may slip into a bottomless pit quite by accident. Furthermore, Ike's Final Smash (also known as Great Aether) is an enhanced version of the Aether skill. This move involves Ike waving his flaming sword at a selected target and making a sweeping upward strike, sending an him/her/it into the air. He will then proceed to slash the target several times before forcefully slamming him/her/it back onto the ground with his sword. A huge explosion will take place upon impact, sending the target flying off to either the left or the right of the screen Etymology In Greek mythology, 'Aether' refers to the pure, pristine air which the gods breathe, at a higher level than earthly air ('aer'). Aether is personified as one of the earliest primordial Greek gods.